elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Kone
Kone (officially typeset KONE) is the fourth-largest elevator manufacturer in the world and (possibly) the world's largest production of machine room less (M.R.L.) elevators. It is currently has its headquarter in Espoo, Finland, and factories in Morristown, New Jersey, United States and in China. History KONE was established on October 27, 1910 as an importer of the Swedish elevator company Asea-Graham. However, licensing agreement between both companies ended in 1917, after Finland declared independence from Russia. After both companies ends their licensing, KONE decided to built its own Finnish quality elevators. Since 1919, KONE has produces five elevators and in 1924, the company has produce more than 100 elevators. 3000 elevators were produced by KONE in the 1940s. In 1967, a new elevator factory was established in Hyvinkaa, Finland, replacing the previous factory in Haapainiemi Street. In 1968, KONE acquires the Swedish elevator manufacturer Asea-Graham, which has its branches in Denmark and Norwegia. Soon, many different companies were acquired by KONE in the 1970s in many countries, such as Spain, France, Austria, Germany and England. In 1978, Westinghouse's European Elevator was acquired by KONE. Westinghouse has market leaders in France and Belgium. In 1981, Kone make a step to the American elevator market by acquiring the New York-based "Armor Elevator Company". In 1994, Kone acquires Montgomery Elevators in the United States. In 1996, KONE introduce its machine room less elevator product line MonoSpace and its signature hoisting machine EcoDisc. Soon, many rival companies like OTIS, Schindler, etc. began making their own MRL products due to KONE's product advantage and popularity. In 1998, KONE makes a partnership with Toshiba Elevator and Building Systems Corporation to make brand new MRL elevator product line for Toshiba, which is known as the "SPACEL-UNI" elevator.Kone - Toshiba alliance In 2004, Toshiba has associated with Kone to make Double Deck Elevator. It was firstly installed in Kone Test Centre, Tytyri, Finland. In 2007, KONE announce that they would stop producing hydraulic elevators, and replace it with the EcoSpace MRL. This is because hydraulic elevators are inefficient due to enviromental concern such as land pollution caused by hydraulic oil fluid and consumes much energy up to 30-40%. MonoSpace Elevator and EcoDisc Motor Main article: MonoSpace Notable Acquisitions These are some notable acquisitions on some well-known companies in all around the world done by Kone: *Asea-Graham (Sweden, 1968) *Sowitsch AG (Austria, 1970) *Falconi (France, 1972) *Havermeier & Sanders (Germany, 1973) *Whitbread (United Kingdom, 1974) *Westinghouse European Elevators (Belgium and France, 1975) *Marryat & Scott (U.K. and Hong Kong, 1979) *Armor (USA, 1982) *Montgomery (Canada, 1985 but later acquired its USA businesses in 1994) *Sabiem (Italy, 1984) *Bennie Lifts (U.K., 1986) *Fiam Ascensore (Italy, 1987) *Orenstein & Koppel (O&K) (Germany, 1987 and 1996) *MacGregor Kone (joint venture between Kone and MacGregor Navire in 1975 as their marine elevator & escalator department. it was taken over in 2005)hkelev - Lifts in Europe *GiantKone (joint venture between Kone and Giant Elevator Co. Ltd. of China in 2005) *CNIM Elevators and Escalators (Canada, 2011) *Isralift (Israel, 2013) - originally a distributor for Kone elevators in Israel, but also make it's own elevators. *EPL/Elevators Pty. Ltd. (Australia, late 1980s) Note: Orenstein & Koppel was first acquired in 1987 and later Kone buys the remaining of O&K in 1996 and the O&K escalators were rebranded as O&K - KONE. Products MonoSpace Main article: MonoSpace MiniSpace A space saving mini machine room elevator powered with the EcoDisc hoisting motor above the shaft. Paticulary suitable for mid to high-rise buildings. EcoSpace A M.R.L. elevator for buildings in United States. Polaris A destination dispatch elevator system, similar to Miconic 10 elevators.. JumpLift A high rise solution which the elevator is installed during building construction with a fixed machine room on the shaftway. TranSys Freight elevator using M.R.L. design for low-rise buildings. The TranSys Elevator stops accurately at landing, which facilitates the loading and unloading of heavy goods. Travel-Master escalators and moving walks Innotrack moving walks Incident In November 2006, Kone was fined 479 million Euros by the European Union after found out that Mitsubishi was doing price fixing over 9 years. Other manufacturers that was involved in the price fixing cartel incident was Otis, Schindler and Mitsubishi Electric Elevator Europe.Price fixing cartel incident Trivia *The company name is sometimes known as "KONE Oyj" in Finnish. *In the Finnish language, Kone means "machine" or "device". Notable Installations Worldwide *Tytyri Test CenterThe another name for this building is called Kone High-Rise Laboratory., Finland (1998, 333 m, double deck elevators installed under partnership with Toshiba) *Taipei 101, Taiwan (2004) - double deck elevator installed under partnership with Toshiba (hence it is sometimes branded as Kone/Toshiba). *Beijing Capital International Airport, China (2008) *Schiphol International Airport, Amsterdam, Netherlands (contains several MonoSpace and older 1990s elevators) *33 St. Mary Axe (Swiss Re Building), London, UK (2003) *The Shard, London, UK *Circle Line MRT Line stations, Singapore (escalator installations in 2009) *Marina Bay Sands, Singapore (2009) *Trump Tower, Chicago *Broadgate Tower, London *National Bank of Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirate *Capital City, Moscow *Hongqiao Airport, Shanghai *North LaSalle Chicago, America *''New Installations or Replacement in MTR Stations'', Hong Kong, China (From 2005-, Elevators only) **MTR AsiaWorld-Expo Station, Hong Kong, China (2005, Elevators only) **MTR LOHAS Park Station, Hong Kong, China (2009, Elevators only) **MTR West Island Line Stations, Hong Kong, China (2014)MTR - West Island Line - Construction - Progress Update **MTR West Kowloon Terminus, Hong Kong, China (2014, Elevators only)MTR - Express Rail Link - Construction - Approved Contract Thailand *Sofitel So Bangkok, Thailand *CentaraGrand at CentralWorld, Bangkok, Thailand *The Landmark Bangkok, Thailand *Sivatel Bangkok, Thailand Indonesia *Grand Clarion Hotel, Makassar *Graha Pena (Jakarta and Surabaya) *Grapari Telkomsel, Jakarta *Hotel Mulia, Jakarta (probably modded from a 1990s Schindler M-Series elevators) *City Loft shopping mall, Jakarta *Hartono Electronic, Surabaya *Swiss-Belhotel Bay View Hotel, Nusa Dua, Bali *Bali White House, Bali (December 2012) *All Seasons Hotel Denpasar, Bali (2011) Gallery Logos KONE (1910).jpg|The old logo of KONE. The "osakeyhtio" word means corporation in Finnish (1910 - 1948) KONE (1948).jpg|Second generation logo (1948 - 1967) KONE (1967).jpg|Third generation logo (1967 - 1999) KONE (1999).jpg|Fourth generation and current logo (1999 - current) Others KONE Lifts UK sign.jpg|KONE Lifts sign on a Kone hydraulic car elevator. KONE 1150kg 17p Jawa Pos 1-20.mpg 000058058.jpg|Kone capacity badge in Graha Pena, Surabaya, Indonesia. KONE EcoDisc Plate.jpg|Kone EcoDisc logo plate. Kone escalators CCL stations SG.jpg|A set of Kone escalators in one of the Circle Line MRT stations in Singapore. Note See Also *MonoSpace *Kone Elevator Fixtures Guide External Links *Official website *History of KONE *KONE acquisition of many other brands. Category:Companies